


You Win Some, You Lose Some... Or Not

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheat has a map to buried treasure. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win Some, You Lose Some... Or Not

"Treasure, buried treasure!"

"Uh-huh," Heyes said skeptically. _Very_ skeptically.

Wheat unfolded the grubby piece of parchment and pointed. "X marks the spot, see?"

"You're sure about that, are you?" Zigzagging his finger across the faded surface, Heyes searched for a landmark or a familiar feature. Anything that would give some evidence that the map was authentic. But there was nothing—the trail started at Nowhere In Particular and ended at No Place At All. "Can't be real," he finally declared.

"Don't say that!" Wheat protested. Elbowing Heyes aside, he snatched up the paper and clutched it to himself indignantly. "For what it cost, it had better be real!"

"God damn Wheat, I thought you and Kyle found that thing somewheres," Kid exclaimed. "How much did you pay for it?"

"I didn't buy it, exactly. Just won it off of a miner in a poker game."

Kyle piped up, "The old timer said it was worth a hunnert times the size of the pot, easy."

Laughing, Kid said, "Knowing the kind of stakes you play, that ain't saying much."

"Moreover," Heyes added, "it don't make much sense for the man to wager something that valuable in a penny-ante game, now does it? Not if it was the genuine article."

"Oh, hell," Wheat groaned.

Plucking the map out of Wheat's grasp, Kid said, "You got conned, good and proper. Quit your bellyaching."

"Right," Heyes agreed. "Stick to cash, and maybe the next time you win, you won't lose."

**Author's Note:**

> An alphabet fic, starting (obviously) with the letter T.


End file.
